Outwardly Boring
by 554Laura
Summary: A fluffy one shot. Brennan and Booth celebrate their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. Nope...I don't own Bones.
" _Good business, like a good marriage, is outwardly boring." Arastoo Vaziri, from The End in the Beginning._

Brennan groaned as she reached over to her nightstand and fumbled for her ringing telephone. "Brennan", she mumbled as she fell back onto her pillow.

"Mom? Good morning! Happy Anniversary! Woo Hoo! Twenty five years! Congratulations!" Christine laughed as her mother grumbled. "So what do you and Dad have planned for your special day?"

"Nothing special, really. It's just another day, Christine. I'm going to work on some chapters for my new textbook and your Dad may go into work for a few hours. Very routine…"

"Mom! That is so boring!" Brennan cringed as she heard Christine's singsong whine on the other end of the conversation. "Twenty five years is not routine, Mom! You said yourself that the odds are stacked against a successful marriage. You and Dad beat the odds, so you should do something really special! It's too bad you couldn't go to Cape Hatteras for the weekend."

Brennan grinned, playfully batting Booth's hand away from her breasts as she sat up in bed. "Christine, your father and I are perfectly happy with the way things are. We've been married too long to make a production out of our anniversary…." She tried to suppress a giggle as Booth kissed her neck and nibbled at her earlobe.

"Okay, Mom, whatever. But don't forget that we have reservations for dinner at Rigoletto's tonight at seven. Parker and Meredith are going to meet us there, and I think Hank is going to bring one of his girlfriends, but I'm not sure which one."

"Your brothers are in town?" Brennan's brow furrowed with concern. "Are they coming to my house?"

"No. Parker and Meredith are staying with us overnight, and Hank is going back to school after dinner. He's got some big project coming up, but I think the project may be related to keeping his newest girlfriend happy…"

"Christine, that's not a nice thing to say about Hank." Brennan laughed out loud as she wiggled away from her husband's grasp. "Although it's probably true. Okay, thanks, Christine. We'll see you tonight." Brennan ended the call and dropped her phone to the floor as she turned to straddle her delighted husband.

Christine hung up and turned to Michael-Vincent with an exasperated sigh. "My parents are so dull…"

Oooooooooo

"Hmmmm...what time is it, Bones?" A drowsy Booth turned on his side to face his wife and smiled as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I don't know...I guess it's late in the morning. Happy Anniversary, by the way...that's why Christine was calling. She wanted to know what we were doing for our anniversary today." Brennan snuggled against her husband's bare chest and stroked his firm gluteus maximus. "In some ways I feel uncomfortable about telling her a lie...I said I was working on my book and you might go to the office. She said we were boring…"

Booth grinned as he pulled his wife closer. "Well, I may let you out of bed for fifteen minutes or so if you want to boot up your computer and look up something for your book...but I think the rest of the time you should stay right here with me…" He tucked a silvery strand of hair behind her ear. "We have much better things to do today than work."

Giggling, Brennan tickled her husband until he let her go. She quickly crawled out of bed and gave him a teasing grin. "I think you'll have to catch me first." She ran to the doorway of the bedroom as she waited for Booth to get out of bed. "I'll race you to the kitchen…"

They laughed as she pretended to run and he pretended to chase her. He caught up with her in the kitchen and pinned her against the kitchen counter. "I won, you little vixen...you have to provide the prize…" He stroked her breasts and hips gently as he kissed her deeply. "But I'll collect later. How about an omelette?"

"Will you make mine vegetarian?" Brennan leered at her husband's muscular form as he got ready to cook breakfast. "I love eating omelettes in the nude, but I enjoy watching you cook in the nude even more." She walked up behind Booth and embraced him. "Be careful not to burn yourself…"

"I'll be careful. So what did Christine think we should do for our anniversary?"

"She thought we should go on a trip, but I'm not sure it would be as relaxing as this. You had a very good idea for how to spend the day, Booth…"

"Thanks." Booth leaned over to kiss his wife. "I think spending the day in bed making love is a great way for us to spend our twenty fifth wedding anniversary. It saves us from having to get dressed today, too. And just to make sure we're not boring old folks...how about you break out that copy of _The Kama Sutra_ that I got you for your birthday? Let's try some of those really exotic sexual positions after breakfast."

"Okay, but we need to be careful, Booth. We're supposed to meet our children for dinner this evening, and I want you to be able to walk upright when we go into the restaurant." Brennan arched her eyebrow at Booth as she licked her lips seductively. "And we need to save some energy for later this evening, you know."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It's not like we're in our thirties any more...but there's that one...you know...I showed you that picture last night…" Booth winked and gave his wife a dimpled charm smile.

"Definitely. I did think that looked like something people our age could accomplish, but it was still somewhat adventuresome."

Booth nodded as he ate his omelette. "I wonder what Christine would say if she knew how we were really spending the day. Do you think she'd be surprised?"

"I don't know, Booth. But I do remember something you told me many years ago. You said that parents have secret lives...otherwise they wouldn't be parents. Maybe we should keep this a secret." Brennan reached over and patted his knee as she wore a flirty smile. "I think this should be one of those 'what's ours is ours' thing, don't you?"

"Yep, but I tell you what...it's going to be hard sitting with you at the restaurant tonight without thinking about how good you look without clothes…" He picked up their plates and put them in the kitchen sink. "Well, Bones, I think it's time for me to collect on my prize."

Brennan chuckled as she sauntered lazily toward their bedroom. "If you want to collect the prize, you have to come and get it. I hope you won't think it's too boring..."

Booth sighed contentedly as he followed his wife to their room. He knew that whatever the prize was, it would most definitely not be boring.


End file.
